We are twins aren't we
by Numbeh 013
Summary: small story based on Dollaganger Series, Kuki n Wally FAMILY STUFF THEY BELIEVE THEY ARE TWINS


_SUMARY: Kuki and Wally have grow up together beiliving they are twins, living with their moms, they discover at a party that there are feeling they are not supposed to have, becaouse they are twins_

___Hi! Here is Numbeh 013 with another fic, this supposed to be a long one shot. _

___Anyway, I do not own KND or any of the characters, I own the plot,_

___This store CAME to me yesterday night while I was at a party, and I don't know it just popped on my mind like all that crazy staff I do XD_

___Please it's a one-shot, and I'll not write sequels, I hate sequels they never come out right._

___Characters:_

___Kuki Sanban- 12_

___Wally Beatles-12_

___Genki Sanban_

___Jane Beatles_

___Disclamer (i almost forgot!!) I do not own and will never own KND nor characters, I'm sad I barely own my computer _

* * *

_**We are twins, aren't we?**_

_**Kuki's POV**_

It was just a kiss… right? This means nothing… right? We are brothers …

May be you'll be able to understand if I explain you from the beginning.

We were at Nigel's birthday party, he turns 13, Wally is 12, and so am I, Abby and Hoagie are 13 already, they were here at the party. We were playing dares; the dare of the round was to kiss the one the bottle ended up pointing at, Wally, we stood up, I mean we are twins, we have kissed each other every day since we were born, so that couldn't be that hard.

Abby thought it would be nice ruining Wallabe Beatles and Kuki Sanban lives, I know it's odd that Wally and I have different last name, but that's the way it is- Hold it you two, you must kiss a lovers kiss here on the closet – Abby said, she is the eldest so we obeyed, we weren't to know that this moment would be like a major change on both of us.

- Ok—we said at the time, we so that all the time, I mean it's a link between twins, we share feelings, and thoughts, even wounds, this might sound crazy, but we do, once I fell down on my knees and he got the purple brownish bruises, anyway, I must not get distracted. Anyway, we entered the closet and they closed the door, it was piece of cake, but something didn't feel right, we leaned to each other to give a goodnight kiss, but not in the cheek, more like in the lips, anyway we both closed our eyes, I don't really know why, our lips rose and we kissed a peek, but, something was not right, Wally, I had always loved him he is my twin brother, but in that instant, he was no more my brother, I was loving Wally in a way that I shouldn't love him. I know that you know what I mean. In that very moment he was Wally, the tough, the muscles, and I was Kuki, the flirt, the happy girl, the brains.

We both exited the closet, like nothing wrong was happening, but I knew there was something not fitting on the puzzle one jiggy was not right.

The party went on, I don't really pay much attention; Wally and I went home, so there we were silent as dead walking home.

We went to our room, we are twins and we live in a small house with our two moms, and here I am thinking with a pillow on my face.

It was just a kiss… right? This means nothing… right? We are brothers …

Genki mom is calling us; I know she feels something is wrong. We are slowly going downstairs and we sit on the couch.

-There is something you must know, your birthday is about a month away, so you'll turn 13, and you could feel something is not right. .- Said Genki mom

- Ok we'll tell you everything kids, you must remain silent until we are done – said Jane mom.

- Ok, let's hear a bedtime story – said Wally with a bright smile in his face, I love how it looks on him……………. WHAT AM I THINKING!! HE IS MY BROTHER MY TWIN BROTHER!!!!!!

- Ok kids you know you have different last name, and it's pretty normal to you, you know you have a father. – Started Genki mom

-Yeah he is our father, Wally's and mine

-Please Kuki, let me talk; you'll see when we met, I mean Jane and me, we were your age, and we ended up marrying our best friends, we were really happy, and we planned to have you born the same day, Wally your father and mother are Joseph Beatles and Jane Beatles, Kuki your father is Teri Sanban and I am you mother, you were luckily born the same day, May 25, you are Gemini the twins, as you have seen you are the exact opposite, and it was really fun to see you grow up. Ok well about your fathers, we were on a trip, you were just 2 months old and, -she was cracking, Genki mom, she had never cracked before

-We had a car accident – continued Jane mom – the two of you were on your security seats, Teri was driving, and Joseph was the copilot, Genki an I were taking care of you, we crashed against a drunk driver who also died, after the funerals, we decided that it was better to move in together and make each other company, so we became a family, and you were already registered at the government office, so we couldn't change your names, well, we moved in together and found it really nice, and easier to grew you, we had just 3 rooms, and Genki needed her space to remember Teri, and I needed mine to remember Joseph so we put you in the last room, you were going to grew old together, so it didn't mattered if you slept together, as long as you believed you were twins.

-It's true that Wally is older for 15 minutes – said Genki mom oh right we call them by they first name plus mom so it won't be so confusing to call them.

-But that means that we could have be in big trouble, 'cause, we have slept together on the same bed, and you know that time when we had no pj's, we were on underwear –said Wally remembering stuff we did oat our room.

Yes Wally, but you were 3 years old, no harm done– said Jane mom

-The point here is that you are turning 13, - said Genki mom – and you are starting to change, your bodies will react differently, and you might be feeling some things while you are with each other like…

-Blushing? – Wally asked

-Butterflies? -I asked

-Like floating?

-Like is we had lost all our weight?

-Yeah – said our moms at the time

- I think Genki that we let time pass really fast

-Me too

Wally and I were staring at our feet, we were both red on the face, it's that connection we share, when we know the other is sad, or angry, or happy, or how we are seated, or what we are thinking, that connection that is twins connection, but since we are no twins, it's a weird connection,

-We know you have this connection thing – said Genki mom as knowing what we were thinking – and it's nothing to be ashamed, you have developed a big and true love for each other, and you both have been arranged in holly marriage

-WE WHAT? – We snapped at the time, like always, we said things at the very exact time

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA – They were laughing what was so funny?

-What's so funny – asked Wally

-You have not been arranged in matrimony, it was just a joke you seem really tense, you can marry who ever you want to.

We both stood up cursing under the breath and headed to our room, I started sobbing again, I don't know why, but I was sobbing, I felt Wally looking outside the window looking to the drive way, where was supposed to be a car but moms never wanted a car. Anyway I kept there sobbing hugging my pillow, then Wally was standing by me and said almost whispering.

-You know Kooks; I thought I was becoming insane at Nigel's

-Why?

-Because when we kissed, well I really liked it, and you are not supposed to like your sister kissing you

-Huh… I liked it too… I also thought I was out of mi mind, but …

-Please Kooks; I have realized how I love you

-Me too

- Will you be my lover?

-That sound awful, I'll be your girlfriend

He smiled and that was it.


End file.
